Series 6 Episode 21
Flame on! The Solitude of the Takurō-Bi is the 21st episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume ;Guest *Konami Yoshida as Takurō-Bi *Nao Tamura as Amefuri-Kozō *Momoko Soyama as Newscaster *Chiharu Sassa as Security Guard *Volcano Ōta as Worker *Yasunao Sakai as Worker Synopsis In a certain place, there was a yōkai called Takurō-Bi. Since he burns everything he touches, Takurō-Bi has lived a life of solitude away from both humans and yōkai. One day, Nezumi-Otoko approaches Takurō-Bi and offers an opportunity to do business in the human world. Upon hearing this, the lonely Takurō-Bi becomes ecstatic and decides to cooperate. Nezumi-Otoko produces an attraction at a theme park called BiBiBi Fire, which immediately becomes popular. Takurō-Bi was instructed to never leave the staff room at night. One evening, he couldn't endure the loneliness any longer and leaves the room on his own. Outside, he meets Pigu, a mysterious robot. They got along with each other quickly and strengthened their friendship, however... Plot A man is hiding behind a crate, when a fire yōkai suddenly appears, demanding that he return his friend. He is chased into a building, where the fire yōkai blasts him with fire. In a forest, Nezumi-Otoko reads another debt notice and contemplates that he will be in trouble he does not get any money soon. He spots the fire yōkai and throws his empty wallet at him, tricking him into thinking that he burned his savings. The yōkai apologizes, Nezumi-Otoko forgives him and introduces himself. Before the yōkai can say anything, Nezumi-Otoko guesses that he is Takurō-Bi, hoping to that he would help him with his ability to control fire, asking him to work with him to aid humans. Takurō-Bi is unwilling to and goes off. Nezumi-Otoko tries to stop him, but touches his back and is engulfed in flames. After the fire is removed from, he hangs his clothes to dry, Takurō-Bi apologizes, explaining that he has trouble interacting with others as he is unable to physically approach them without burning them in the process. He is about to leave, when Nezumi-Otoko asks if he is okay with that, telling him that he should make friends with whoever he wants freely. Takurō-Bi wonders who would want to be friends with him, which Nezumi-Otoko claims that he would be his first friend, making him happy as Nezumi-Otoko smirks and laughs. At an amusement park named Sky Island, a new attraction opens called BiBiBi Fire. Meanwhile at the GeGeGe House, Neko-Musume shows Kitarō a video of Nezumi-Otoko being interviewed, Medama-Oyaji speculates that he is exploiting another yōkai and things can only go bad from here. At BiBiBi Fire, Nezumi-Otoko welcomes his guests explaining how the attraction works, introducing Takurō-Bi as the expedition captain. The people go in, when Kitarō and Neko-Musume arrive confronting Nezumi-Otoko. In the staff room, Neko-Musume scolds him for using another yōkai, but Takurō-Bi defends him as he is his friend and that he is just helping him. Nezumi-Otoko claims that he is not doing it for money, but for the sake of his friend. After leaving, Neko-Musume is sure that Takurō-Bi is being tricked, when Kitarō senses yōkai activity, Neko-Musume assumes that it is just Takurō-Bi, when a figure appears behind a robot costume. At night, Nezumi-Otoko decides to leaves, telling Takurō-Bi to stay, as he is drinking wine with women. Takurō-Bi is bored, deciding to explore a little, eventually running into the robot, where both are scared of each other and runs in opposite directions. Takurō-Bi stops and looks back, following him until they find a dead end. The robot nervously introduces himself as Pigu, leading to Takurō-Bi to introduce himself as well. They hear a security guard coming, Pigu goes into the building to hide, wanting Takurō-Bi to follow, assuring him that he will not get burned as he is a robot. When the guard leaves, Takurō-Bi thanks him, Pigu explains that he has al problem interacting with people. Takurō-Bi sympathizes with him, as he is the same, telling him that his friend told him about living the way you want. They befriend each other as the two bond over their inability to be sociable, agreeing to be practice partners during the night to improve their communication. At dawn Takurō-Bi goes back to his attraction, leaving Pigu to wonder if they can truly be friends, removing his helmet. Takurō-Bi performs well at his attraction, while Pigu is left with no audience. Over the course of their nightly practices, Pigu's audience grows. Pigu is amazed at how many came to him, thanking Takurō-Bi who thanks him in return as his attraction has also become more popular. Takurō-Bi notices how Pigu is communicating better than when they first met, claiming that it is from working with each other. He wants to continue practicing with him to make the park even more exciting. The next day, Takurō-Bi greets Nezumi-Otoko, who is having daily hangovers. Soon they hear construction noises, which Nezumi-Otoko reveals that because his attraction is becoming more popular, they are build a better building for him but at the cost of Pigu's attraction being shut down due to being less profitable. This angers Takurō-Bi who argues against Nezumi-Otoko's decision as Pigu has been working hard, but Nezumi-Otoko pays no heed as he is only interested in monetary results. In a fit of anger Takurō-Bi grows bigger, making Nezumi-Otoko tremble, reminding him that he is his first friend. Takurō-Bi declares that that he is no longer his friend and fires a blast at him, swallowing him whole. He goes out in to save Pigu, asking a construction worker where he is, which the man answers that he is at the trash compactor. He flies off as the figure watches from an alley, he arrives but is too late, as he believes that his friend is destroyed. Takurō-Bi rampages in a fit of rage, blasting two workers and absorbing them, he goes after the last one, trying to reclaim his friend, chasing him in the building and ultimately absorbs him as well. He sets the building on fire, when Kitarō arrives, asking him to calm down. He lands and fires his hair needles at him, but it does not work. He blocks another blast with his Chanchanko, when the sky turns grey and begins to rain. It puts out the fire and causes pain to Takurō-Bi. Kitarō wonders why it is suddenly raining, when he sees the yōkai causing it, who Medama-Oyaji identifies as Amefuri-Kozō. Takurō-Bi fires a blast at him, temporarily stopping the rain but Amefuri-Kozō continues to make it rain. Takurō-Bi fires another blast, but Amefuri-Kozō stands his ground and takes the blast. Medama-Oyaji asks why he is so persistent as Takurō-Bi spits out fire that releases the people he absorbed, finally calmed down as he cries for the loss of his friend. Amefuri-Kozō approaches him and apologizes, quickly running away. Takurō-Bi remembers the way Pigu ran, recognizing that he is Pigu, but wonders about the arm. Medama-Oyaji deduces that he must have worn a suit, which he admits and apologizes again, realizing that because he did not tell him, Takurō-Bi had hurt those humans. Takurō-Bi apologizes for hurting him, not knowing that it was him. He stops him from leaving, asking him why and begging him for him to not leave, as he will be alone again. He states that because he was afraid that he had hurt others as the reason that everyone hates him. Thinking that he would never be able to make a friend, he was excited when Nezumi-Otoko had offered to be his friend. However he still felt lonely, because he was tricked, but he was able to meet him and became friends, claiming that he started having fun because of their nightly practices. He states that he was not alone anymore when he was with him, crying as he begs him to not go. Amefuri-Kozō also cries, not wanting to be alone either, reaching out his hand as Takurō-Bi does the same. Kitarō smiles as the two yōkai were able to reconcile and is sure that they will stay together. Medama-Oyaji notes that their differences make them compatible to one another. Characters in order of appearance #Takurō-Bi #Nezumi-Otoko #Medama-Oyaji #Neko-Musume #Kitarō #Amefuri-Kozō #Ittan-Momen Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 21 vi:Anime 6 Tập 21 Category:2018 Episodes